When He's Back
by ghostfireninja
Summary: because she hoped every single day that she'd see him again. Continuation to A Little Game. R/R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Oh Gods why. I mean my heart is still screaming Liper when Caleo is perfect already! *Sobs in the corner. Anyway, I made another fic. Perhaps my last for Liper? Because Caleo is officially canon. (But I will forever and always love Liper). This is somewhat a continuation to my previous fic, A Little Game. Post BoO. Hope you guys will like this. R/R.**

**-o0o-**

He was dead.

She was sure about it now. It's been a year already, and her best friend is still missing. It's been a year since they've won the war. A year since she'd start a new life with Jason. A year since the peace between Greek and Romans was implemented. And of course, it's been a year since she survived a camp without Leo.

She wanted to punch Leo. Well, something like that. She had been angry at him because he didn't tell her he was going to sacrifice himself. She wanted to tell him he was stupid. She wanted to scold him. She wanted to. She wanted to cry while she's doing all of that. But even so, she couldn't stay angry, because she missed him.

Until now, she couldn't quite put how she managed that many days without hearing his jokes, without seeing him spontaneously combust himself whenever he's nervous, or without anybody calling her "Beauty Queen". Maybe it's because a lot has changed. She has a lot of friends now. Her life isn't as dangerous anymore. Being Cabin Head is quite fun, despite all the work. Overall, camp is good. Though she knows for sure it would've been a lot better if only he was there.

He always made things better. Back at Wilderness Camp, Piper was sure she only managed to survive through that because Leo was on her side. He was the one who always broke up the fuss whenever people started to push Piper. Plus, it's always a fun day whenever he's there. But now…

Sure, everything's good with her relationship with Jason, but somehow it's not the same without him. She doesn't know where he is now. If he is alive… Gods, she hoped he was alive and happy somewhere. She hoped he was with Calypso, since Piper can remember how his face lit up whenever he talked about that girl. She never met Calypso, not a lot of girls do. But based on Leo's reactions, she can somehow conclude Calypso is a strong girl with high tolerance level who isn't afraid to talk back to Leo and forcefully stop him from playing pranks. Not a lot of girls can put up with Leo's jokes. Piper was one who could. For a long time she believed she was the only one who could.

Leo seems a bit intimidated with Annabeth, especially when they first met. Besides, Annabeth doesn't seem like the type who'd enjoy getting replied with sarcasm, which Leo does quite a lot. Hazel, well… Piper noticed Hazel took an interest in Leo at first, but since there was Frank, that seemed overwritten. Piper knew that Leo felt the same way with Hazel, too. But after he got thrown into the sky, everything was different. So lately, Leo and Hazel agreed without discussion to simply become friends. Even then, Hazel can't stand Leo's jokes sometimes, especially when things start to get serious.

Piper believed she was the only girl who can handle Leo that well. And now, with Calypso, that isn't the case anymore.

Jason had just left to visit Camp Jupiter. Lately, he's been quite busy. He's building up many temples for Gods and Goddesses who are less popular. So now, Piper was sitting on one of the huge rocks in the forest, alone. Just last night, they had played Capture the Flag in the same location. Piper's team even won. It was a lot of fun.

She can't quite put what she's currently doing alone in that place. A few wood nymphs would snicker and wonder what she's up to, then they'd get bored and go back inside their trunks. The sky was perfect. She couldn't see any signs of a storm coming. Well, not like it storms in Camp Half-Blood anyway. She did notice something weird. A somewhat familiar silhouette hovering in the sky above her. The first thing she thought was that it was a bird, but she noticed it seemed to descend, and so it got bigger. She concluded it was a very large bird. But she was wrong. Such wasn't the case.

What she saw was a miracle. It was a huge miracle wrapped in metal, which crashed onto the Earth. A miracle which almost killed Piper on the spot, if she didn't hear someone say, "Move over, beauty queen!"

Beauty queen! It's been a while since she heard that title. She doesn't want to jump out instantly, but the only person who calls her that is Leo. But it seemed impossible. No. It can't be him. He's, he's…

She convinced herself that, but how could she? When overhead, even when her vision was covered with smoke, even when the smell of oil was evident in the air, even when he was hunched up and tangled in wires, even when his face was covered with grease, there he was. He didn't change at all, if Piper were to be asked. He shut his eyes tightly as if he was still preparing for the impact. One of his eyes, his right eye, opened. He coughed, since the smoke was still oozing around him. His nose was on fire. He pinched it to put it out. He looked up to see her, and he tried a little grin.

"LEO!" Piper couldn't help but shriek. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up, where he struggled to keep his balance. Then she slammed her fist on his chest. She did that as hard as she could. Leo let her do just that. He didn't complain. He didn't say anything. Piper liked that. When she was finally satisfied, she looked up to him, her eyes filled with tears. She wanted to say something, but she can't seem to find any words. She was appalled. She was mad. She was relieved. She was happy.

"You've got strong arms there Pipes-" Leo said

Before he could finish his sentence, Piper hugged him tight. Very tight. And she kissed his cheek just like how she always does when he does something great, or when she misses him very very much. Even with everything, Leo can't help but blush, only a little. Then Piper noticed someone call Leo's name. Leo was quick to turn around. "Calypso!" Then he ran towards the debris that was Festus.

Leo held his hand out to the girl. When he pulled her up, Piper noticed how beautiful Calypso was. No wonder Leo fell for her. She was cute, but she looked like someone who didn't mind getting her hands dirty with grease. Even with all the commotion around, her braided hair coming loose, her white clothes stained with black, she was pretty.

"Pipes!" Leo called to her. "You said you wanted to meet Calypso, right?"

Piper smiled, though she wondered why she found it quite hard too. Maybe she was just too shocked. This is the first time Piper have seen Leo with a girl. With a girl!

Not only that, she was worried. Before Piper can hold her hand up for Calypso, the other campers suddenly appeared from around them.

Leo was moving over to Festus' head, where he spoke to him with words of encouragement and plans to fix him as soon as possible. Then they heard someone speak.

"What's the commotion here?" One camper said, who was Travis Stoll. He scanned his eyes on the scraps of metal scattered on the forest floor while his mouth opened up bigger and bigger. He finally let out a word when he saw Leo. "LEO!?"

As soon as Travis said his name, all the other campers turned their attention from the chaos in front of them to the scrawny boy.

"Ahh yeah." Leo squeaked. "I kind of… survived guys."

Then everyone was gathering up around him. Piper knew it was going to get chaotic, so she quickly pulled Calypso away before she can get sandwiched by the crowd that was Leo's fans. Piper took another look at the mass before turning her head to Calypso, who seemed afraid and uncertain and friendly at the same time. Piper smiled.

"Piper. Piper Mclean." She introduced herself. "So, you've been keeping an eye on my friend, huh?" Piper flashed a bigger smile. "Thanks for that." She noticed her eyes were getting watery again.

"Yes. Yes I am." The girl replied. Her voice was soft and sweet. It matched her complexion. "He's not that hard to look after, as long as you know when to stop him."

Calypso hit the shot. She really do know him like Piper does. She can't help but agree.

"So, you're Calypso. You know… Leo has been… Whenever he talks... I mean, I'm sorry I punched him... in the chest." Piper wanted to say a lot of things, but everything is messed up so it's quite a wreck.

"No, I do that sometimes too." Calypso smiled.

"I mean… It's just, he's my best friend. I was so angry at him but… I was glad about it, and I didn't know what to feel." Piper said.

Before Calypso can reply, Leo called Piper's name. She turned around to see that the other campers were already going back. Somehow he managed to brush them all off and convince them he'd tell the details letter. Knowing Leo, he must've added he hadn't had a bath for a week straight, just to help. Piper smiled.

"You getting to know with Sunshine?" He grinned.

_Sunshine_, huh. Piper thought. "Yes, you are a lucky man." Piper said instead.

He walked over to where she and Calypso was standing. He turned his attention towards Calypso. "You okay?" His tone was caring, the type of caring Piper hadn't heard since… since when? Since she sprained her ankle once at Wilderness Camp while she was chasing him?

Calypso nodded.

"You don't look so good. Are you gonna hurl?" Leo added.

"I'm fine, Leo." Calypso said. "Really. And don't you start with the _throwing-up_ jokes again or I might actually do that."

Leo just grinned. "Yeah, but really, you didn't notice that scratch on your arm?" He pointed to a thin red line on the girl's delicate hand. "Must've been when we made that quick left turn. Hit your arm or something. You should get it checked." Leo said.

Calypso hesitated, but Leo insisted. Besides, he was already calling up one of the healers from Apollo Cabin, who happily agreed. Leo eyed him and did that thing where you simultaneously point two fingers at your eyes and then to the person in front of you to indicate you are watching them. He watched as they moved along, Calypso looking back to Leo, who flashed a big grin.

"And don't let her see Percy Jackson!" Leo yelled. "She still not that ready to-"

"Leo!" She said. That stopped the boy..

So Leo and Piper were left alone. Even as Leo kept his sight up front, he can feel that Piper was looking at him. He can feel the smile slowly forming on the corners of her lips. "Stop it, Pipes." He said finally.

She then put both hands on her face, covering her mouth. "Oh my Gods, Leo! I'm so proud of you! I, okay I'm shocked and everything. And I'm still a bit mad at you. Really, you don't see it but I'm actually mad! And you should explain everything to me later on. But, Leo! Calypso!" She beamed at him. They both sat down on a rock.

"You don't think she's a bit flashy?" Leo said.

"Flashy? Which part of that is flashy? Your oil and grease on her attire ruined her flashy get-up." Piper said. "Just kidding. What I mean is she's… she's nice. She's perfect for you." Piper answered.

"I know." Leo said.

"Was it love at first sight then?" Piper said.

"Love at first sight? Pipes, don't you talk to me with Aphroditic Elements or whatever now. Believe me, I didn't like her at first. I mean really didn't like her. And I'm sure the feeling was mutual too."

Piper didn't argue. "You wanted to talk to me that much?" She said, slowly smiling.

"What is this about now?" Leo said.

Piper rolled her eyes. "That you'd send your girlfriend off with an excuse of a little gashed arm so you can ask me and confirm what I think about her?"

"I'm scared how spot-on you are sometimes." Leo admitted.

Piper aimed another fist at him.

"What was that for?" He said.

"I don't know. I just remember how stupid you are for not telling me, then I want to hit you. It's been quite a long time since you've gone. Then you suddenly appear. And you're here now, and you're with her and… Leo I-"

"You missed me, beauty queen?" Leo said before she can finish.

"You have no idea." Piper said, her tone different now, almost like she was about to sob.

"I kind of know. I miss you too." Leo said. "And you know. You know, do you?" He looked at her, his brows raising. "You know that if I ever managed to come back here, which I just did... You'd be the first person I'd look for... You'd be the first person I'd want to see, so… Great job on sitting alone, looking lonely in the forest." He let out a little laugh. "Where's Jason and the others, by the way?"

Piper smiled at what he said. "Jason… Jason's busy. He's at Camp Jupiter for now. Doing his _Pontifex Maximus_ thing." Piper said. "He'd come later tonight. He'd be very excited to see you."

"Cool." Leo said. "How are things going, Pipes?"

"Honestly? Only half-good because you weren't around." Piper replied. "Leo, it's weird and very lonely to be in a camp without you always bugging me."

"Are you shocked? That I'm here now?" Leo said.

"I just told you. Of course. Definitely." Piper replied.

"You don't look shocked."

"I am! It's just there are a lot of emotions mixing up inside me now that I don't know which to show."

"Golden." Leo blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Piper said.

"Your eyes. They're golden with a hint of red, and they have a little glow. You're very relieved and very happy right now, at the same time you're fighting the urge to strangle me. What is that little tint of green? Why? Are you..!?"

Piper can't help but smile. She didn't know Leo can read her with the color of her eyes. Perhaps it was how he seemed to know everything she's hiding without her saying anything first. Maybe that's what a strong friendship does.

"Leo… About before. Calypso… She saw me kissing your cheek." Piper said, getting red of embarrassment not because of what she did, but because she forgot that Leo isn't single anymore, yet she did that.

"Oh that." Leo said. "Honestly, that really was shocking. But you always did that whenever I did something risky but still manage to survive so... I somehow knew it was coming. Yet I still get that element of surprise whenever you do. Don't worry, Pipes. I've told her about you. She knows your nickname's Beauty Queen. Well, besides from Pipes."

"You do?"

Leo nodded. "I told you. I missed you, and to cope with that. I have to talk about you. I missed other people too, so basically I am Calypso's storyteller before she goes to sleep."

Piper giggled. Leo, telling stories. Leo, making a girl sleep through the night. Leo, making a girl laugh. Leo, doing things he does to Piper to someone else.

"Valdez!" They both looked up to see Calypso from afar, walking towards them.

"How's the bandage?" Leo yelled as he stood up and brushed his pants. "What'd you think of the camp? Cool, huh?"

"Yeah you didn't tell me you were so popular. A lot of people have been asking where you are back there."

"Sunshine, some things you have to find out yourself." Leo addressed it to Calypso, and Piper can't help but smile. She looked up to him, who was standing and whose eyes are focused to the girl in front of him. He started to move so he can meet up with the girl, and Piper held out her hand so she can grab his. His head turns to the girl sitting on the rock. For a moment he was surprised, then he smiles.

"Don't worry, Pipes. I won't leave you alone again. I won't disappear again. If I do, I'd let you punch me as hard as you can. So hard that you'd worry that I'll have second thoughts about continuing my friendship with you." He grinned and looked at her for a long while before turning towards Calypso.

_I'm a child of Aphrodite. I should know better in controlling these feelings more than anyone else_. She thought to herself. She's not in love with Leo, she's certain about that. She already has someone else, and she loved that other guy very much. _You shouldn't be that selfish._

She let go of his hand and she wondered how bad it was - what she felt this time as she watched her closest friend be that close to someone else. She wondered about how Leo must've felt like this the first time she got together with Jason. She realizes it's not easy to take in.

She taps her fingers on the rock instead.


End file.
